


Knock Knock

by ImmMgy



Category: Being Erica
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, if you prompt you shall receive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmMgy/pseuds/ImmMgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Erica doesn't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> By request
> 
> First smut fic - gave it a shot  
> First proper fic in 14 years or something ridiculous  
> Grammar not my strong point

Adam grabbed a beer from the fridge and settled down in front of the TV. It felt a little strange to be wandering around Erica's apartment alone, but having waited the better part of the evening for her, and Erica having decided to stay the night at her mother's, after a family meal (and a little too much wine), she'd insisted he stay there. He had detected a little judgement in her voice, the sense that she didn't like the idea of him going back to the apartment she rarely had any interest in visiting, along with an undertone of guilt for having left him in the lurch, but he was happy to make the most of it.

Before he could process the images on the screen in front of him, there was a knock at the door. Adam rolled his eyes and forced himself from the couch, stretching as he made his way to the door. He peered through the peephole, and his jaw stiffened. What the hell was he doing here?

He took a deep breath, trying to control the anger that was already building within him. It took a few seconds, and another slightly harder knock on the door for Adam to feel ready to open it, and when he did, he swung it open with as much force as he could muster. _Good_. He thought to himself, _Intimidate the bastard._

His gaze quickly fixed on that of the taller man in front of him, his eyes burning into him.

“Kai.” He said, with a bitter twinge to his voice that was, perhaps, a little more potent than intended.

“Oh, Adam,” Kai said, a little taken aback, and fighting a sudden drop in his stomach, “Is Erica here?”

“No.” Adam replied, flatly.

Kai sensed the anger radiating towards him but instead of backing down, and doing what he knew he should do, namely, leave, his pride guided him a step forward, so that he was now towering above Adam. “When will she be back?”

Adam stayed still, only craning his neck upwards to meet Kai's gaze once more, “Tomorrow.”

“Is there a problem here?” Kai asked, knowing the answer full well. Even when Erica had introduced them a few nights ago, despite the jokes, the banter, and the polite questions, there was a distinct atmosphere of competition. Distinct, that is, to them. Erica was oblivious.

“You tell me,” Adam responded, still trying to keep his eyes fixed on Kai's, not wanting to show even a hint of weakness or uncertainty, “you're the one knocking on the door at,” he broke his gaze to look at his watch, “eleven thirty, to speak to my girlfriend.”

“Hey, Adam,” Kai took a step backward, playing the part, “listen, I don't want to cause any problems between you and Erica. I just wanted to talk to her, that's all. I know it's late but,” he paused for a moment and shrugged, “she didn't mind that before.” He knew that was a cheap shot, but he enjoyed it none the less. Meanwhile, Adam was doing everything in his power not to smack him the face right then and there. He couldn't lose it. He couldn't let Kai see that weakness in him.

“Look,” Kai leaned against the door frame, one arm draped across the top of it, emphasising his height, and doing his best not to let his face denote the intimidation he was trying to achieve with his posture, his close proximity suddenly making Adam distracted by Kai's scent, “I'm not gonna pretend there isn't an uncomfortable history here, but the fact is, i'm a part of Erica's life, whether you like it or not. So, we can either discuss this like adults or we can take this outside and get it over with.” _Shit. He didn't mean to come on that strong._

Adam frowned. As much as he wanted to kick the shit out of Kai, he knew it wouldn't exactly put him in Erica's good books, particularly when he'd only just found a way back into them.

“Fine.” He said, pausing for a moment before reluctantly moving out of the way to let Kai in. Kai nodded, and shuffled into the apartment, his mind desperately fighting the urge to lose himself in the nostalgia that was now overwhelming him. He adored this apartment, every corner screamed Erica and that was exactly the reason he hated it, too. Every time he had been there, he had lost control in some form or another and that wasn't the best precedent. He hovered awkwardly by the kitchen counter as Adam closed the door.

“There's beer in the fridge,” Adam said, pointing half-heartedly as he made his way over to the couch, and his own beer. Not waiting to sit down, he brought the beer to his lips, trying to calm himself once more. The truth was, he wasn't just angry, he was nervous, and battling in vain to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

Kai, now having grabbed a beer himself, made his way over, and in a last-ditch attempt at one-upmanship, Adam made a point of sitting down before him, while making sure there was no room for Kai on the couch, not that Kai was planning to sit there anyway.

Kai sat down in the armchair to Adam's left and took a swig, not wanting to be the instigator of this soon to be awkward conversation. He too was feeling nervous, and unbeknownst to Adam, for the same reason. He stayed quiet and Adam didn't say a word either. For a painful few seconds they both sat in silence, Adam fiddling with the label on his beer, Kai with the side of the chair, neither wanting to catch the eye of the other. There was no denying that this had become yet another competition between them, but there was a discomfort separate to their jealousy of one another, that was filling the room like rising mist.

Kai shifted in his seat, uncomfortable. His eyes kept wanting to dart back to Adam's with magnetic force, but he feared if they did, then he'd feel that again.

“Adam,” he said, without really knowing what to say next, his voice piercing the air, making Adam flinch, now wishing he'd never answered the door, “I don't know what it is you want from me. I can't change what's happened. Even therapy can't help me there because I don't regret it. Any of it. So what do you-”

“I want you to stop bullshittin' me,” Adam retorted, before Kai could finish, “I want you to stop bullshittin' me and be honest. I know you're not over Erica, and as much as she likes to pretend she doesn't, Erica knows it, too. So, what the hell are you doing? You tryin' to win her back, is that it? Think that sideling up to me is going to win you points with her? And for what? A relationship that can't even survive?”

Kai blinked back his surprise, not expecting Adam to launch right into it.

“No,” he said, unconvincingly, “not at all.”

Adam scoffed, and took another swig of beer, shaking his head.

“More bullshit. You can't even be honest with yourself, can you?”

Kai felt a lurch in his stomach. As much as he hated to admit it, Adam was completely right. He wasn't being honest with himself in his quest for Erica. He knew, deep down, that there was no chance they could ever be together, no matter how they felt about each other. And he also knew, even deeper down, that he wasn't allowing himself to accept that. He hated the fact that Adam could see that in him, could read him so easily. And he found himself worrying that Adam had read him just as easily when Erica had introduced them a few nights ago. Were his feelings for Erica all Adam saw? Or did he also see the frustrating complication that had completely thrown Kai that night. He needed to change tack and steer Adam away from potentially uncovering that dangerous development.

“Fine, you want me to say it?” he began, hoping that pulling the mask down a bit, and flashing some genuine vulnerability would make Adam back off, “When I first got back here, all I wanted was to be with her.”

Adam looked up, not expecting Kai to be so honest so quickly, and soon regretted looking at him. Adam found himself utterly enthralled by the naked helplessness behind Kai's piercing blue eyes. He'd asked for that honesty, and now he wished he hadn't heard it.

“But then I saw you two together,” Kai continued, “I saw how happy she was and it killed me. It killed me that I wasn't the one making her feel that way. But for all the shit she and I have been through, which is a lot, one thing I never want to do is make her unhappy. And if that means she stays with you, so be it.”

Adam, unable to pull his eyes away from him, studied Kai's face for a hint of dishonesty, but there was none. He still didn't trust him, but he felt satisfied Kai's words were genuine. It was a start. He shifted in his seat clumsily. There was something about the intensity of Kai's gaze that was drawing him in like a whirlpool. And it wasn't just sympathy or appreciation for his truth telling. There was something about the look he was giving him, something that reminded him of their meeting a few nights ago, and he found himself battling those damn butterflies again.

Kai scratched his chin as he paused, analysing Adam's face to determine if this change of course had worked. But for some reason, the fact that it seemed to, annoyed him. He could sense that Adam, for all his protestations of championing honesty, was hiding something himself. He switched his approach once more.

“The problem is,” Kai continued, his eyes now fixed completely on Adam's, watching him, “i'm not sure I trust you to keep making her happy.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Adam demanded, launching himself off the couch at speed and stamping over to the fridge to replace his now finished beer. He felt his skin grow hot, panic rising and coursing through his veins. _Did he know? How could he know?_

As Kai watched Adam's defensive reaction, without warning, it became apparent, hitting him with the force of a speeding train. That dangerous complication he had been trying to hide was not something weighing down his shoulders alone, but something he and Adam shared. And he couldn't help but relish the thought. But he needed to be sure.

“It's not that I don't think you love her-”

“Good,” Adam interrupted, as he slammed the fridge door, “because I do.”

“I know, but...” Kai stopped, doubt flooding his mind with every possible way bringing this up could serve to ruin him. But one glance at Adam's flustered face mixed with the beer-induced intoxication that was now coursing through his veins, spurred him on, but he needed to put it the right way, “Well-”

“What?” Adam snapped, taking a swig of his new beer absent-mindedly, in an effort to quell his now roaring nerves. He was pacing around the kitchen counter toward the door, as if trying to find a way out of this situation.

Kai shrugged. “It's just, the other night, when we were at Goblins, I got the sense that Erica wasn't the only one in that bar with the potential to make you happy.”

Adam laughed, relieved. “What, you're talking about the girl that came up to you? Yeah, Kai, she was gorgeous, but I wasn't about to make a pass at her, come on! And, neither were you, as it goes because you know damn well Erica is worth a hundred of those girls!”

Kai stood up and sighed.

“No, I'm not talking about her,” Adam stopped still, his relief short-lived, “There was someone else that caught your eye, wasn't there?”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He knows._

Adam laughed, a little too nervously, trying to portray a sense of utter bewilderment but portraying a knowing attempt at cover up instead. Had he let it show? He didn't think he had. This wasn't exactly the first time he'd been attracted to a man, and it probably wouldn't be the last. When he had first seen Kai walk into Goblins, he'd felt that attraction immediately, but that was no problem. He was capable of appreciating a good-looking woman, or man, from a distance without feeling the need to act on it. But as the night wore on, before that moment Adam had detected Kai's intentions toward Erica, that innocent attraction had been compounded by real chemistry, too. He'd spent half that evening worrying that inviting Kai to play football would only lead to them spending more time together and, if he wasn't careful, a full blown infatuation. His attraction was separate to his feelings for Erica, but that didn't mean he wanted to play with fire. But then, the mood had changed. A beautiful woman was practically falling at Kai's feet and Kai barely flinched, focused solely on Erica. And as Adam had watched Erica and Kai from the bar, talking and laughing, Kai completely enthralled, he'd realised that this man was no longer someone he could admire but a competitor that he would not allow himself to lose to. What Adam didn't see, however, was the glance Kai had thrown him from the table.

Kai moved towards Adam, feeling a need to shut down the space between them. His feelings for Erica hadn't changed, but what he was feeling now was something far more primal. While he had focused on Erica that night in Goblins, he had only done so in the way that one focuses on studying while simultaneously batting away more intriguing, interesting thoughts from one's mind. He too was no stranger to being attracted to someone of the same sex, and unlike Adam, he'd acted on that attraction before. He'd smothered this desire for Adam and pushed it to the back of his psyche in an act of self-preservation. But now, standing opposite him, in this damn apartment, with equal desire evident on Adam's face, he noticed it fighting it's way back to his conscious thought with more strength than he could counter.

Adam placed his beer down on the kitchen counter as Kai moved towards him, his hands shaking a little, seeing all the signs but violently ignoring them.

“What exactly are you basing this theory on?” Adam questioned, trying to rationalise that there was no way Kai could have detected his attraction, and shuffling back towards the door. Kai didn't reply straight away, taking his time to arrive face to face with Adam. And still, Kai didn't say a word, merely looking at Adam with a look of ferocious desire that at this point, even Adam couldn't rationalise away.

Kai's mind was now playing a poor second to his body. The risks didn't matter any more, and the only thing that he could focus on was the now potent sexual shift in atmosphere. He waited a moment, almost not wanting to move, thrilling in the tension between them. Eventually, he leaned in, his lips deliciously close to Adam's ear.

“Call it a hunch.” he whispered, making Adam shiver, and causing a definite stirring in his jeans. Before Adam could respond, he felt Kai's lips under his earlobe. Kai paused, waiting to see if Adam would push him away. When no objection came, Kai's lips returned to Adam's neck, slowly making their way down to his shoulder in small gentle kisses that increased in intensity.

 _Shit. This isn't happening, this isn't happening._ But no matter how hard Adam tried, Kai's mouth won the battle for his senses. Kai let his tongue slip out and graze Adam's skin, eliciting a quiet but detectable moan from the irishman, and making Kai smile to himself, pleased with the reaction. He continued, now indulging in a few very gentle nips along the crook of Adam's neck before running his tongue back up to his ear, his breath hot on Adam's cheek. Slowly, almost painfully so, his lips found their way to Adam's, and Adam found himself opening his mouth to Kai's tongue with little resistance, savouring his taste. As their kiss deepened, Kai ran his hands over Adam's strong arms before pushing him, roughly against the door, his hungry desire getting the better of him. Adam groaned, partly from pleasure, and partly from the relief of feeling himself finally giving in. Kai leaned into him, pressing his now growing hardness against him, relishing having this gorgeous man under his control. Kai gently pushed Adam's legs apart with his thigh and leaned in further, both of them completely lost in each other and the increasingly passionate kiss.

Kai reached for the bottom of Adam's t-shirt and began to pull it off him, breaking their kiss only to pull it over his head, his lips returning to Adam's almost immediately. Adam, beginning to lose his inhibitions to the cloud of lust flooding his brain, began to pull at Kai's jacket, Kai reluctantly pulling his arms away from Adam's waist to allow its removal. Before it was removed completely, Adam was already eagerly grabbing at Kai's t-shirt, his hands getting distracted and running over Kai's chest. Kai, hands still free, reached down and pulled his t-shirt off himself, tossing it to the floor before leaning back to avoid Adam's now ravenous lips.

Kai looked intently at Adam, now running his own hands lazily across Adam's bare chest, smiling a smouldering smile that rendered Adam powerless to do anything but bite his lip. Unable to control himself, Adam pulled Kai towards him by the waist, and started planting kisses along his collarbone before making his way down his chest. Kai gasped, and jumped slightly as Adam's tongue found his nipple. He looked down at his former competitor devouring his chest, and ran a hand through Adam's dark brown hair, gripping it tightly as Adam's tongue moved over to the other nipple and applied the same treatment. Before it could get to be too much, Kai pushed Adam back against the door again, kissing him hard. He pushed into him with equal pressure, and began to grind his hips against Adam's, slowly, almost painfully so at first, teasing him before picking up a rhythm, as Adam began to buck against him. His hands once more travelled down Adam's chest, but this time continued, unhurriedly making their way over his denim-covered thighs, and then, finally, one hand found its way to Adam's crotch. Adam whimpered as Kai stroked his arousal through his jeans, the sensation of Kai's hand and the rough material driving him mad.

Kai leaned his head in close and breathed into Adam's ear, “See? My hunches are never wrong,” followed by a satisfied chuckle, giving Adam no choice but to chuckle back. Kai ran a thumb across Adam's now hard nipple to emphasise the point, and began to fumble with his belt buckle. They were now both so hard it hurt, and Kai's expert hands had Adam's jeans down in no time. Adam kicked them off while unbuttoning and unzipping Kai's jeans, only for Kai to stop him and pull his hands away. Adam looked up at him, confused. Kai showed him a sly smile, and knelt down in front of him, running his nails along Adam's thighs, looking up at him, watching his reaction. He was rewarded with another shiver from Adam, and he took his cue to start stroking Adam's bare length slowly, up and down, still watching his face. Adam's head fell back against the door, moaning at Kai's touch. Adam's eyes involuntarily fell shut as he succumbed, only to jump and groan in surprise and pleasure as Kai ran his tongue idly over the head.

Adam kept his eyes firmly shut as Kai proceeded to take his whole length into his mouth, the suction almost coming as a surprise to him. He feared that looking down, and seeing that this ecstasy was being bestowed upon him not by Erica, but by Kai, would finish him then and there. He did however, let his hand run through Kai's hair, a subtle reminder without the dangerous full visual. His mind was no longer functioning but he knew, when this was over, he wouldn't believe it happened.

Kai's hand was now stroking Adam's shaft while his tongue traced around the tip, stopping every now and then to dance playfully across his slit, and gladly scooping up the pre-cum as it emerged. Kai's skilled mouth was working wonders, and Adam began to dig his nails into Kai's scalp in reply.

“Fuck!” he gasped in that delectable irish accent, making Kai moan on his cock, the vibration of which caused Adam to gasp again. Kai pulled his lips away, much to Adam's disappointment, but continued to stroke him. Adam, now a little more in control, and less worried about looking directly into the Canadian's stunning blue eyes, opened his eyes and looked down, grinning. “I know I gave you shit before, Kai,” he said, laughing, “but I have to admit, you're really starting to grow on me.”

Kai smirked and stopped stroking. He stood up and placed a hand delicately on Adam's cheek.

“You taste so fucking good,” he whispered, his voice laced with longing.

“Yeah?” Adam replied, before kissing him with a new-found confidence.

His hands began to pull down Kai's jeans, as their tongues massaged each other furiously, and this time, Kai didn't stop him. As Kai kicked his shoes and socks off, and manouvered himself out of his jeans, Adam began to guide his fellow time-traveller back towards the couch. There was no denying that, as hot as this was, Adam couldn't help but appreciate just how much dirtier it seemed that they were doing this in Erica's apartment. That she'd come home the next day, with no idea what had taken place. He felt a pang of guilt which was soon overridden by the sensation of Kai's hands massaging his ass. They toppled over onto the couch, and clumsily wrapped their limbs around each other, moaning as their cocks touched.

Kai, now on top of Adam, began to gently grind into him. It wasn't even a grind, it was a graze with just enough pressure to make Adam lose his fucking mind. Kai stared down at him, watching him struggle to control himself, watching him groan, and whimper, and writhe against him. Having control over Adam like this, his supposed competitor, his rival, was a ridiculously huge turn on. And he sensed that the surrender, was just as much a turn on to Adam. But he didn't want to push it too far. He didn't want the guy to do something he'd regret. He wanted to be sure Adam wanted it as much as he did.

“Do you like it when I do that?” Kai half-whispered, half-growled.

“You're driving me fuckin' crazy!” Adam responded, much to Kai's delight.

Unable to take any more of Kai's incessant teasing, Adam took Kai's face in his hands and looked at him, taking a moment to admire the future Rockstar's beautiful face, now painted with sweat. Kai, in turn, stopped his movement, and looked at the handsome man below him. He grinned.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are right now?” Kai said, breathlessly.

Adam didn't respond, he just kept looking at him, holding his face in his hands.

“What?” Kai asked, concerned.

Adam smiled with a look of new-found determination.

“God,” he sighed with frustration, “I want you to fuck me, Kai.”

Kai hadn't expected Adam to say that, and he hadn't expected to teeter dangerously close to edge of blowing his load in response to hearing it, either. He'd heard those words before, plenty of times, in fact. But something about the tinge of submission in Adam's smooth, irish voice, did something to him. So much so in fact, that almost immediately he scooped Adam up with his left arm, and flipped him over, repositioning himself on the couch. He leaned over, and kissed the back of Adam's neck, licking his way down his back. Then he stopped abruptly and sat upright.

“Wait,” he said, stroking Adam's arm, “Wait, we need something. I don't want to hurt you. Especially when, you know, you've never...”

“How did you know I've never done that?” Adam asked, craning his head back.

“I told you,” Kai leaned back down, and breathed huskily into Adam's ear, “my hunches are never wrong” before placing a quick measured lick right on Adam's ear lobe, making Adam throb with need.

“In the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet” he stuttered, urgently.

Kai jumped up, just as urgently, and ran over to the bathroom (but not before administering a playful slap to Adam's ass cheek first). After turning on the light and fumbling around for a few moments, he returned, bottle in hand. He stopped still. Adam was lying on his side, stroking his cock leisurely, as he waited.

“Oh fuck that looks good,” Kai smirked, watching helplessly as Adam gently squeezed the base of his dick, all the while watching Kai, watching him.

“Are you sure you want me to-” Kai began.

“Get over here before I change my mind,” Adam retorted with an authority that made Kai even harder than he already was.

Kai climbed back onto the couch and placed the bottle next to him as Adam flipped back over onto his stomach. Adam lay there expectantly, when suddenly he felt Kai's hand under his chin turning his face towards him. “Open your mouth,” Kai whispered in a soft, yet stern voice.

Adam obeyed and soon found his tongue lapping at Kai's fingers, sucking them the same way Kai had done to his dick just a few minutes ago.

“Good.” Kai encouraged, before pulling his fingers from Adam's mouth, and sliding them over his back and down to Adam's entrance, teasing the opening when they got there. Adam gasped at this new, but very welcome sensation as Kai leaned over him, and began to plant kisses on his ass cheeks, running his tongue over them as his fingers continued to tease.

“Oh Fuckin' hell, Kai!” Adam groaned, before inhaling loudly through gritted teeth, “Oh God!”

“Sit up,” Kai ordered, a little more gruffly than he had intended. Adam eased himself up onto his elbows, Kai's fingers still working their magic at his entrance.

“Touch yourself.” Kai demanded, his tone tough but his motivation kind. Adam again obeyed and slowly, Kai began to gently ease a finger into him. Adam gripped the back of the couch with his hand, his mind completely adrift with pleasure.

“That OK?” Kai asked, watching Adam's gradual descent into incoherence.

“Yes!”

Adam barely managed the word before another grunt and whimper escaped him, as Kai pushed another finger in, and returned his lips to Adam's ass cheeks. Kai began to pick up a rhythm, feeling Adam steadily relaxing more and more.

Never mind descending into incoherence, Adam was gone, scratching and clawing at the couch, and reaching back at Kai, writhing, not knowing what to do with himself. With his free hand, Kai grabbed the bottle and spread a good amount of the liquid over his now painfully throbbing cock.

“You want me to fuck you?” Kai asked between licks.

“Y-yes!” Adam managed to fumble.

Kai slid his fingers out slowly, and dragged the tip of his cock up to Adam's opening. He rubbed the full length of himself along Adam's ass crack, making Adam groan in desperation. Kai leaned over once more, his breath hot on Adam's neck.

“Beg me, Adam” he teased with a devilish tone, musical to Adam's ears.

“Oh God, Fuck me! Please!” Adam obediently begged, relishing his own submission

.Kai smiled, satisfied, and began to ease himself into Adam and in doing so, letting out a deep groan from the bottom of his throat as he felt the restriction begin to ease with each thrust. Adam, meanwhile was practically delirious, writhing madly, and crying out for more. As Kai began to find a rhythm, he noticed that Adam was still stroking his own cock, and moaned in gratification at the erotic sight. He drove into Adam more and more, his hands exploring his naked body, his mind struggling to believe any of this was happening. Soon enough, Adam began to buck his hips to meet Kai's thrusts, their hot sweaty bodies rubbing together, the friction almost unbearable.

“Do you like that? Huh?” Kai asked, half out of genuine concern, and half out of a need to hear him say it.

“Fuck yes!” Adam panted.

“You like being fucked in the ass?” Even while lost in the realms of ecstasy, Kai couldn't resist one more opportunity to win, to dominate, to be in control.

Adam was surprised at just how much of a turn on he found it for Kai to talk to him like that. Being the subordinate was not something he was used to, but he liked it.

“I love it, Kai!” Adam moaned weakly, the pleasure too intense for him to muster the strength to cry out.

“Oh fuck, Adam, I'm gonna cum,” Kai clenched his jaw as he tried to control himself. “Do you want me to? Y-You want me to cum?”

“YES!” Adam managed to cry out this time. With that, Kai let go with a delicious guttural groan and collapsed onto Adam's back. It didn't take long for Adam to get there too, particularly when Kai's hand replaced his own, rhythmically stroking his cock, all the while sexily whispering words of encouragement, “Come on, Adam. Cum. Cum. Cum for me.” And those were the words that did it. Adam seized up, and released, gasping and digging his nails into Kai's scalp behind him.

“Fuuuuuuuck!” he whimpered as he dropped his head onto the couch. Kai rested on top of him, the pair of them panting heavily, exhausted, spent.

After a few moments of nothing but heavy breathing, Adam chuckled, “Wow, that was...Wow.”

He chuckled again, then pushing himself up onto his elbows, making Kai move with a whine, Adam turned over, and knelt up to meet Kai's lips with his. Kai accepted the kiss, the back of his hand now tracing Adam's cheek.

“I'm starting to see what Erica sees in you!” Adam said, making Kai laugh.

“Same here, man,” He grinned, planting a kiss on Adam's shoulder, “Same here.”


End file.
